


the first rule of fight club

by baby_babeyy



Series: tumblr ficlets [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fight Club Fusion, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_babeyy/pseuds/baby_babeyy
Summary: ficlet from my tumblr, come send me prompts: baby-babeyyJonmund fight club au





	the first rule of fight club

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from swinginshepherdclamcowboy: Modern-AU where J and T go in some bar together. And there's some organised bar fights, and J surprisingly desides to fight with someone horribly big (and T is begging him not to do it) but Jon wins, and that surprises everyone, and that's how T realise that his small boyfriend is able to kick asses. And maybe then they fight together in the real hassle
> 
> I really mixed this one up

Where Tormund’s from, fight club’s just a movie, but apparently in the south anything goes. 

He and Jon had been dating for a few months now, so he thought he knew the younger man pretty well. His boyfriend was quiet, and preferred nights in or going for long hikes just the two of them, so naturally he was shocked when Jon asked if he fancied going to a bar when they both finished work. 

“That’s unlike you, wanting to go to a place where there’s actually people, little crow.” Tormund had teased him.

Jon just shrugged in response. 

“I need to blow off some steam, that’s all.” 

Tormund’s guessed he meant having a couple of beers, playing some pool, that kind of thing. The bar they rocked up to was seedy and the taller man smelt a rat off immediately when Jon led him through the doors and rather than heading to the bar, he nodded familiarly at the barman, and headed down the stairs hidden at the back of the room. 

The downstairs was miraculously more run down that the main bar, and it was packed to the brim with people stood yelling around a circle of space, inside which there was a lithe, wiry man being knocked into the ground.

Tormund tensed at the sight. He was no stranger to fights, both for fun and for more serious reasons, but Jon didn’t belong here. Not his sweet, gentle, somewhat grumpy Jon. The fight was brutal, and he dreaded to think of what the people in the room could do and very well could have done to Jon already the times he’d come alone. The thought sent a shiver down his spine. Every instinct told him to grab Jon and run. 

That was until the man, who was now trapped underneath the woman beating him tapped his arm on the ground three times in quick succession. The woman instantly stopped, jumping off and yanking up the man by his arm, slapping him on the back with a grin. 

“Well fought little brother.” She said with a laugh. “You almost got a punch in that time.”

The man elbowed his sister in the ribs, his lips pulling into a toothy grin. 

“Fuck off Yara.” came his response, followed by him spitting a mouthful of blood onto the floor. 

The ginger was taken aback. Perhaps this place wasn’t quite as malicious as he’d believed, but that didn’t stop his heart stopping as Jon let go of his hand, leaning up to peck him on the cheek, whispering out an ‘I’ll be back soon’ and headed towards the centre of the room.

He watched from the crowd, unable to move, as Jon walked up to a giant man, probably slightly taller than Tormund himself. The man was broad, and had a horrendously scarred face, adding to the gruffness of his already angry expression. Next to him Jon looked like a Disney princess, and Tormund wouldn’t have ever classed his boyfriend as particularly feminine. 

It must have been clear to see how tense he was, as the woman from earlier -Yara, he reminded himself- wandered over next to him. 

“You must be Jon’s boyfriend then.” she said, something slightly teasing in her voice. 

“That obvious?” he bit out, not able to tear his eyes away from where Jon was now poising himself opposite the brute of a man. 

“You’re the only one in the room who’s worried about him, so yeah. He’ll be fine, trust me. Have a little faith in your boy.” 

Tormund had plenty of faith in Jon. He knew he was strong, fit, well muscled - he was the one who got to truly appreciate the intricacies of that beautifully sculpted body every night- but Jon wasn’t built for violence. Particularly not violence inflicted on him by a man who could easily snap the boy’s neck with one hand. 

“It’s not Jon I’m worried about.” he said, his eyes narrowing on Jon’s opponent, wondering idly if he’d be able to take him on himself, should Jon befall any harm. 

Yara barked out a laugh.

“Clegane?” she said incredulously. “You’ve got nothing to worry about big man, the Hound refuses to fight anyone he doesn’t think has a fair chance. He’s just a puppy really.”

Tormund wasn’t convinced, and opened his mouth to say as much, but before he could the fight was beginning. The crowd had resumed their shouts as punches started to be thrown. He’d expected to be afraid watching Jon duck and dodge hit after hit, but truth be told, the longer it went on he found himself enjoying it (maybe a little too much). 

There was of course no way for Jon to beat this man by strength alone, so he used his slight build, speed and agility to avoid the other man’s powerful fists. He kept this up for a while, letting his opponent tire, before he himself began to hit the man. His punches were cleverly aimed and well timed, and it didn’t take long for Jon to unbalance Clegane. Once the man was down, Jon struggled to pin him, and instead caught him in the face with a powerful right hook. At that, Clegane yielded, and Jon hopped off of him, shocking unscathed, and was met with the cheering of the whole room. 

“Fuck me Snow, you’re a wily little fucker aren’t you.” 

Jon laughed at that, a broad smile on his face, before he made his way back to Tormund. The older man grabbed Jon by the upper arms, roaring with laughter and beaming with pride. 

“Don’t look so surprised Tormund,” Jon said, “I’m not some delicate little princess you know.” 

“Oh no, I know you aren’t little crow, especially after seeing that.” Tormund smirked. “Fuck Jon, you could probably take me in a fight and that’s saying something.”

Jon shoved Tormund then chuckling. 

“Aye, you’re probably right love,” he replied.”But don’t you think we’d be better fighting side by side?” 

Tormund frowned in confusion, tilting his head at Jon questioningly in a way the reminded the man uncannily of Ghost.

Jon smirked. 

“Thursday night is couples night.”


End file.
